degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Fitz4Life
Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Fitz4Life page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ~holiday (Talk) 00:00, October 4, 2010 hehe guess who haha MEEEEE nice pic love the comment with it ;) heeeeeeeeeeey :) hi hi I read on of your stories and I just wanted to say nice there good and fits is a good but i still love eli lol :) from,Sarai awesome!!! Yay u r doing more!!!! :) yea!!! Yea your making more stories!!!!!! yea school does interferes with computer time lol i hate school but thats just me!!! :) yea school sucks!!!!! sorry :) sorry I havnt been on I got grounded!!! :( but now I`m on yay :D hey I worte this but should I put it as a blog for fanfiction?? Oh No,said clare. Mom said whats wrong and clare said I did something I think I regret!!!!will what on gods earth did you do??well I did something with eli and....whos eli umm the guy who came over for diner.Well what did you do dont tell me u had sex??NO I got my ears periced together matching......OMG how could you do something that bad.Well a least I didnt do what you thought.True said clares mom.Should I break up with him??Well honey do whats best for you.Ok said clare someone is knocking at the door said clares mom.I will answer it said clare ok said the mother.Clare answers the door it was eli and eli said could I talk to you clare said sure.They step outside and talk about the pericings.Eli said I think it was a mistake clare said I know the pericings tottaly.Eli said thats not what I`m talking about clare said then what was a mistake umm....Us what do you mean eli well we both messed up big right??Clare said yea than we shouldnt be together sorry eli said.Wait said clare please dont I love you eli turned around and said you do clare said yea I do well I dont think I`m over....Over what said clare??Over my ex girlfriend Juila.OMG said clare you cant be kiding me right eli said no sorry clare I`m not ready yet.Then clares runs in her house crying eli follows her.She trys to run up stairs but eli gets in front of her and said it will take me some time but you are a beatiful girl and...And what said clare still crying I think I`m in love though what said clare.With who your dead ex girlfriend you know what never mind.clare said wait who were you gonna say you really dont know no said clare.Eli starts walking out wait said clare what said eli dont go.Why said eli because you are the most important thing in my life right now please fine.What I was gonna say was I think I`m in love with you clare.Omg said clare you are I think eli said.Look never forget me said clare I wont ok bye said clare bye said eil love you said clare eli said ok then leaves clare got upset that he didnt say love you back. The End!!!!!